The Man Who Can't Be Moved Outtakes
by Jenny0719
Summary: Outtakes for the fic, The Man Who Can't Be Moved
1. Fics For Nashville Outtake

**This is the outtake I wrote for Fics For Nashville. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pen Name: Jenny0719  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Title: The Man Who Can't Be Moved Outtake  
Fandom: Twilight

A/N: Set place in the future of The Man Who Can't Be Moved from Edward's spoiled French Mastiff, Samson's, point of view, because people apparently would love to know what goes through Samson's mind during these chapters and what he really thinks of Bella and her relationship with Edward. The fic can be found on under my penname, for those who are curious about the few small details left out in this outtake. For those reading TMWCBM and are screaming at their laptop because I didn't specify where Edward and Bella are relocating to, all I can say is "patience". Also the events in the outtake will NOT effect the storyline.

Thanks to Stratan for beta'ing this and giving me an idea of what I wanted to do in this outtake and talking me down when I started putting myself under too much pressure. Thanks to everyone who supported Fics4Nash in some way or another. The generosity of fandom as a whole never ceases to amaze me.

* * *

**-Samson POV-**

Bella breezed past me and over to Edward, standing up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. I inched my way across the kitchen floor, whining and begging for this perfect being to cast me a single, cursory look. Even rumpled from sleep, she was the most beautiful human I'd ever seen. Her sleek brown hair framed her face in tangled waves and her wide brown eyes, still heavy with sleep, held so much affection and mirth. I loved the way that Edward could make her cheeks warm with a simple brush of his hand, and that this one girl—in a sea of millions at his fingertips—had finally made him happy. He was enamored with her intelligence and wit, just as much as he was with the graceful lines of her body and the feel of her lips against his skin.

Edward was no longer alone; instead, he'd found himself besotted at first glance and married a mere four months later.

And it was all because of me.

I knew from the second I saw her that Bella was meant for Edward. I'd felt an instant attraction to her—

_Not in that way. Jesus, that's gross. Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, people._

_So anyway_, it was this sense of belonging, a kind of familial love that pulled me to her. I'd spent all day cooped up in that damn crate at Groomingdale's, devising a way to bring her to Edward, so I could stay with her always.

The plan had worked; I'd executed every detail flawlessly. I shot across the room and made her chase me through the store before finally allowing her to catch me and hook me to a tub. I licked her face each time she bent down to scrub my legs. I thought of steak and this one hot babe in the park and bones and felt saliva pool in my jowls, choosing the perfect moment to shake it loose so that it flew right in her face, along with the water that my fur was holding. I ran from her again, making sure that she slipped in the trail of water that was dripping off of me, and watched as she stormed her way back to the washroom from my trusty spot in the crate and quit her job.

_I am a motherfucking genius, folks. Watch and learn._

From then, it had been a leap of faith. Fate had led me to her, and I had to hope that Gianna's friend, Angela, would mention something about Edward needing a new assistant and that Bella—the girl who radiated this cluelessness about Hollywood—would take the bait.

And in that second when I'd spotted her on the lawn at Edward's house in Malibu—that one magical, "holy shit she's here" second—I made sure that there would be no reason for her to walk away without a job. I used Edward's chivalry against both of them, knowing that if I jumped and drooled all over her in front of him, there would be no way in hell that he could let her go without doing something to make up for my "horrible behavior".

Because he was this British-born pussy magnet who could never dream of using a woman for any purpose, whatsoever. Being a gentleman had been ingrained into the bastard's brain; whether it was from birth, genetics, or anything else, I didn't fucking know, but it made his ability to get laid skyrocket. It didn't matter that everyone in the country thought that he was this manwhore, as soon as he fixed that crooked smile on you and spoke one word in that English accented voice of his, you were guaranteed to drop your panties and beg him to fuck you right there. Forget about actually knowing him, anyone who knew how innately kind he was was even more desperate to have him.

The problem with Edward? He was too moral to take advantage of it. It made for a pretty pissed off, sexually frustrated master at times.

But not anymore…

_Just call me Samson Masen, matchmaker for hire. Has a nice ring, don't you think?_

I shook my head, causing my collar to rattle. _Wait, I got off track. Where was I?_

_Oh, right._

So, yeah, my little plan hadn't really worked out so well for me. All the times I'd jumped on Bella or knocked her on her ass and the gallons of spit and water I'd soaked her with had ruined any chance that I had for her to ever see me as anything other than a disgusting heap of fur.

I'd give anything just to have her stop and acknowledge me for once. Or rub my head like she did the day we had that earthquake. That was…

With I sigh, I gave up trying to get her attention and lay down, because that was probably never going to happen again.

Edward's face warmed, and I had to stifle a whine. He had no idea how much he owed me.

"Good morning," Edward said pleasantly, handing Bella a mug of coffee.

"Morning. You have a busy day today," she replied, grinning back. "A photo shoot, two magazine interviews, a meeting over at King Pictures, and a date with Ellen."

He smiled persuasively at her. "Can't you cancel everything so I can stay here with you?"

"No," she laughed.

"No?" He nuzzled her neck. "I don't particularly care for that answer, love. Anything I can do to convince you otherwise?"

"As your wife? Yes. As your agent? No." She weaseled out of his arms. "Now, go get ready so that you're not late. I don't want to get a phone call from some disgruntled photographer demanding to know where you are."

He rolled his eyes. "All right, but you need to take Samson to the groomer's for me."

My ears perked up. I got to spend the day with Bella?

"What?" Her eyes darted over to me, and I stood up, panting expectantly. "Why?"

"He has an appointment, that's why," Edward responded on a chuckle. "He's shedding everywhere."

I huffed indignantly. Like I could help that shit.

"Oh, but… the dog… in my car? Really?" she pouted.

"Take the Range Rover," he said simply.

"Why can't you just take him in the shower with you?"

If I could have scrunched my nose up any more than it already was, I would've. _Edward's nakedness all up in my face. No fucking thanks._

I was starting to reconsider my stance on Bella's intelligence a little. Two male beings, trapped in a shower naked together does not a good time make.

Not to me, anyway.

"I don't have time. Nor do I want to leave a mess on the housekeeper." He slid his arms around her waist again. "Come on, baby, I'll make it up to you tonight," he wheedled.

She seemed to seriously be weighing her options here.

_Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!_

"Promise?" she finally asked with a sly smile.

He nodded and bent to kiss her. This was my cue to turn away.

I trotted out of the kitchen and into the living room, jumping up on the couch and making myself comfortable, even though I knew if Edward caught me, he'd have my ass. But with the sounds of Bella's laughter turning into moans, I really didn't give a shit. The man was cutting into my Bella time with his insatiable libido. I mean, I loved him fiercely, but damn, he was so…_ old_. Shouldn't he be slowing down by now?

It was kind of creepy, if you asked me. Like Bella was slipping Viagra into his food or something.

_Hmm_. _Some investigation may be in order._

I could hear the rustle of fabric as their clothes hit the floor and Bella's sharp intake of air as Edward sat her on the counter through the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, followed by a simultaneous moan that had me cringing and burying my head under the throw pillow next to me.

_At least it will be over soon_, I thought gratefully.

Edward's grunts and Bella's groans got louder as the minutes ticked by, and I fervently wished that I had opposable thumbs so that I could shoot my brains out. While I was glad that Edward was, erm, satisfied, I was getting pretty tired of listening to it.

And to top it off, I realized I had to pee.

I whined and shifted so that my head was further against the couch and waited for them to… ah, _finish up_, a thought that had me shuddering, if I was being honest. I started mentally singing a song I'd heard on the radio earlier this morning, trying to drown out what was happening in the other room.

A string of curses ripping from Bella's mouth distracted me from my little jam session, and I instantly sat up and tried to shake the sound free from my brain.

God, she was noisy sometimes.

And then something dawned on me. I cocked my head to the side so I could hear better, even though I knew that I was going to need to pour some bleach in my ears just to burn out the memory.

But again, no opposable thumbs.

_Damn it!_

Maybe they were trying to have a baby. Maybe all this extra, ahem, fornication was just a way to try to up their chances, so to say.

A mini Bella running around the house would be excellent. Her incoherent babble would fill the house; her bell-like giggle would chime throughout the room. Edward and Bella would be wrapped around her finger—maybe I would, too.

Edward would make an awesome dad. He'd be devoted to her, patient with her, not to mention give the little brat whatever her heart desired.

I could already see her toddling around the room. She grinned at me, flashing me a few little teeth and some heart-melting dimples. She stared at me with those huge, brown eyes and fluttered her eyelashes sweetly as she reached up to tickle me. She stretched further and patted my head, and then climbed up on the couch with me.

Now, I was a little wary of the tiny creature crouching next to me.

A flash of mischief passed over her face, and she suddenly grabbed my tail and jerked—hard. I moved to get away, only to find she was now sitting next to me, her chubby little hand making its way to my ears.

I knew exactly where this was going.

I leapt off the couch and glanced back, thankful that the devilish little apparition had disappeared.

There would be no fucking kids on my watch. That dream could wait until I was a hard, cold lump in the ground. Torture was not my idea of bliss.

I raced into the kitchen, blindly making my way to where Edward was standing between Bella's thighs and knocked my head into his knees.

He reached down and stroked my ears. "Need to go out?" he murmured against Bella's neck.

_Ah, fuck. I was too late._

But I did, in fact, need to go out, so I barked in response.

Edward hitched his pants back up around his hips and gave Bella a quick kiss before turning away. I made sure my eyes did not land on Bella's… _area_—because that was just wrong on so many levels—and followed him to the back door, darting past him and out into the yard so that I could take care of business.

Now that my reservoir was empty, I was beginning to get really excited about spending the day with Bella—the kind of excitement where you just can't help but sprint all over the yard. I wanted to feel the air rush into my lungs while I panted from the exertion and feel the blood push past my ears as my heart pounded against my chest.

So I did…

…And then I wished I didn't.

In my race to let loose some of this energy I had suddenly pent up inside me, I managed to knock over a couple of the chairs that sat on the deck off the back door and one of the huge, clay pots by the pool, spilling black soil everywhere.

I went to sniff at the soil, trying to figure a way to hide my blunder, when the back door opened. My head snapped up, and I froze as I saw Bella in her robe, fresh from the shower, holding the phone in her hand and scanning the yard for me.

Edward must be running late. That was the only explanation for her retrieval of me instead of his.

_Shit._

Her eyes narrowed as soon as she saw the upturned pot and she exhaled sharply. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. I do not have time for this, dog!"

She stomped back in the house, leaving the door wide open, and came right back out with the broom and dustpan. I backed away from the mess and let out this sort of pleading, pathetic sounding whine—even to my own ears—and then abruptly sat down as soon as she aimed a glower at me.

"Why can't you just watch where you're going? Is it necessary to run into everything?" she demanded as she swept the mess into a pile.

I growled lowly. I'm clumsy; she of all people should understand this.

Almost as if she knew what my growl had meant, her shoulders sagged and she shook her head. "I'm in a hurry, and I had to deal with some idiot photographer telling me that he's not _inspired _enough to shoot Edward today. He needs to reschedule. Right." She snorted. "Like that's so fucking easy in this business."

She might be bitching, but she was still pretty cute with the way she made fun of this photographer guy. When she wasn't paying attention, I snuck up next to her and licked her face.

Her hand shot up and wiped off the trail I'd left behind. "Nasty."

_Maybe_, I allowed.

I followed her back inside and lay down on my designated couch in their bedroom. I took a nap while she finished getting ready, because it fucking took her forever when Edward's schedule was full. She had to constantly field calls in between slapping on mascara and blow drying her hair.

I was out... I'm talking, paws in the air, snoring like a freight train out—you know, the kind that starts off soft and gradually grows the deeper asleep you are?—when Bella slapped my stomach and told me to come on. It took me a minute for my brain to catch up with the fact that my eyes were open, and I reluctantly hopped down and trailed behind her.

She had the Range Rover covered in beach towels. They were draped over the seats and spread out on every inch of tan carpet, like I was covered in toxic waste or something. If I could have seen colors clearly, I'd have bet that I was staring at the entire spectrum. Bright stripes and abstract patterns were everywhere. I don't think there was a towel of Edward's she'd left in the house. I was looking at towels I didn't even know he had.

Didn't say too much about her opinion of me.

I sighed again and hopped inside. She hated me, pure and simple, and only tolerated me because of Edward. It was miserable having these unrequited feelings for her. I'd continue to be inherently loyal to her—because I'm a fucking dog, and that's what we do—and figure out a way to… deal with it.

I put my head on the console and stared up at her glumly. She backed out of the driveway and pulled out on the street, rolling her eyes at the paparazzi that started tailing us, before finally stealing a glance over at me.

"Cheer up. It's not like I'm taking you to the vet to get your balls snipped."

I stood up in the seat and tried to figure out another way to lie down without suddenly feeling like my balls were in jeopardy of being cut off by some sneaky human with a scalpel. I finally settled on sitting up, opting to keep a close watch of where we were going so that no veterinarian could try to neu...

I gagged as a wave of fear-induced nausea washed over me.

_See, I can't even think the "n" word without getting physically ill. _

But at least she'd managed to distract me from the other subject at hand.

We didn't get very far before she started messing with the hands free phone on the SUV and calling that guy, Emmett, detailing her plans for the afternoon and giving him the address of the grooming shop so he could meet us there, so I decided that I'd spend the entire drive with my head plastered to the window.

Bella parked next to Emmett's Jeep and slid out of the SUV, waving at the photographers that had jumped out of their own vehicles to film her and then proceeded to ignore every question they threw at her.

And they were some stupid fucking questions. I had to wonder how much restraint was needed for her not to snark something back at them, because the moment the words, "Bella! What are you doing?" came out of one of the guy's mouths, I thought I might jump through the window and bite his ass for his stupidity.

_She's parked in Groomingdale's parking lot with her husband's dog…._

What did he _think_ she was doing? Seemed pretty damn obvious to me.

And people think they're so much smarter than animals. What a fucking joke.

I thought about fighting against the inevitable and making Bella drag me into the shop by my new black leash, because I hated being poked and prodded, clipped and dried, but I didn't because it was pointless with Sasquatch behind me. He'd just pluck me up and sit me in a crate like I was nothing.

Emmett followed us to the desk and looked around, curling his lip up in distaste and running his hand over his crotch discreetly. Well, to someone not on eye level with his crotch it was discreet. For me, it was like a fucking spotlight had been cast on that specific part of his anatomy.

_Lucky me._

"I hope you don't plan on staying here the whole time. I can feel my balls creeping up to hide in my stomach and protect their masculinity. From shit like that." He pointed to a black toy poodle with little pink bows in her ears.

_What is it with these humans and the subject of testicles today?_

"These dogs are fucking pussies," he continued. "And what the hell is with their owners wanting to paint their toenails and shit? They're animals. They don't give a rat's ass if their toenails match their bows."

_I like this guy._

Bella whirled around and slapped his chest. "Shut the hell up, Emmett. The last thing I need is for you to offend any of these people with your loud mouth and have them running to the tabloids with some 'Bella Masen: Animal Hater' story. If you want to go, go. I'll call you when he's done."

He grumbled something under his breath and plopped down in one of the chairs against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and looking like an extremely unhappy individual.

_I guess that means he's staying._

Cool.

As Bella signed me in at the front desk, a frazzled looking woman with long brown hair came tiptoeing through the door, holding on to the bells on the door so that her entrance was silent. I stared at her and felt this strange sense of foreboding in the pit of my stomach. The way her wild, ice blue eyes darted back and forth between Bella and Emmett had my hackles rising.

I growled deeply, crouching forward threateningly in a warning for this woman to back away, and was slapped in the head by Bella.

"Behave, or I'll make you into a throw rug, Sam." She never even looked behind us, just kept her eyes locked on mine.

_Yeah? Try it and I'll make sure you step in shit again, Bella. Might even sit on your head and do it. How'd you like that?_

It hadn't actually been intended for her in the first place, but that was beside the point. I was hungry and pissed off at Edward for leaving me at home all day without remembering to fill my food bowl back up in the morning, and my attempt at retaliation happened to land on the wrong person.

Sue me.

I turned my growl on her, making sure she knew I wasn't kidding around with this lady.

Bella's eyes widened fractionally. "What has gotten in to you?"

_Crazy bitch. Six o'clock._

Bella glanced back at the girl behind the counter and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. He's usually very well behaved. Must really not want a bath today."

Ha.

The woman snuck back out of the door before anyone noticed her, which really pissed me off, because not a single one of these jokers had bothered to take note of their surroundings. But I didn't have time to dwell on it, because of course—with perfect timing—the girl behind the desk took my leash and led me to the crates in the back, and I was not about to fight with her. These places have muzzles and tranqs piled up on a shelf somewhere. I wasn't taking that risk.

Although, I wondered if _any_ muzzle could actually fit around my head.

I stole glances at each crate's occupant, unimpressed with the all of the sissies in my presence, and suddenly scooted to a stop as I passed a gorgeous blonde sleeping on my left.

_Helloooo, beautiful._

The retriever babe lifted her head and eyed me sleepily. Oh, all the things I could do to her….

The human chick yanked on my leash and brought me back to reality.

I glared up at her. _Can't a guy gawk in peace?_

She yanked on my leash again with an irritated snarl and started moving us toward the empty crate in the back.

_Apparently not._

Emmett antagonized Bella the entire time I was in the crate waiting for my turn to get wussified, which was unbelievably funny. So funny, actually, that I found myself snorting with laughter with everything he was saying to her. Thanks to the big, burly guy out in the waiting area, I didn't have to wait long at all.

The owner wanted him gone.

I martyred myself for Bella… and Edward. I let these girls brush my teeth, clip my nails, bathe me, dry me, brush me, and use that little looped, saw-like implement that pulled all the loose hairs from my undercoat out—which felt so fucking good, really—but I did not let them touch my ass or nether regions.

Wouldn't even let them come close to any of it. I have boundaries.

When they were finished tormenting me, Angela brought me back up to the front and happily handed me over to Bella.

Bella grimaced. "How bad was he?"

My jaw dropped. _What the fuck? I wasn't bad! I'm _never _bad!_

Angela laughed. "He was great, Bella. Why wouldn't he be?"

Bella glanced down and saw that I was waiting for the answer and cocked her head to the side a little with curiosity.

_Yes, Bella. I understand every word you say. Please, continue. I need to know if I should bite you despite it going against every instinct I have._

"No reason, I guess. He just dragged me through the entire shop the day I groomed him," she laughed.

"Well, it worked out. You're married to his owner now," Angela reminded her.

_Yeah. You'd have never met Edward if it hadn't have been for me. So there_, I thought petulantly as I threw myself down on the ground.

Bella looked at me strangely. "Okay," she said slowly, turning back to Angela. "Yeah, I know. Speaking of the husband, he'd like to get together with you and Ben before we move."

Angela smiled brightly. "That sounds great! What do you have in mind?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'll talk to Edward and give you a call."

Bella said a quick goodbye, and we left to go home. Or at least, I'd assumed that's where we were going until she started driving in the opposite direction and messing with that hands free phone thing again on the SUV.

Someone's phone started ringing through the speakers, and Bella beat her hands on the steering wheel anxiously.

"Come on, come on," she muttered.

Emmett's voicemail picked up, and she immediately ended the call and tried again, only to get the same result.

"Oh, fuck it," she shouted at the voicemail, "I'm going to the beach. I want to spend one last time looking at the ocean before I move to a place where there's not an ocean for miles. If you're not there by the time I am, I'm getting out without you."

My head snapped in her direction. That was the worst idea I'd ever heard. Edward was going to have a fucking coronary when he saw the pictures of Bella on the beach with me. _Alone._

For the rest of the drive there, I looked for Emmett's Jeep but didn't see it anywhere. We pulled into a lot just off the beach, and Bella shut off the Range Rover.

I was still looking for Emmett, but the bastard was nowhere to be found. I did see a few paparazzi pull in behind us, though.

"No Emmett. Guess it's just me and you. Want to go for a walk?"

I barked and spun around in the seat, basically trying to be noisy and annoying so that she knew how shitty of an idea I thought it was.

She took it the wrong way and laughed.

"Give me a sec, jeez."

_No, that's not—_

_Fuck._

Bella hopped out of the car and slipped on a pair of sunglasses before coming to my side of the SUV. I locked up my entire body as she tugged on my leash, fighting against what was bound to be a disaster. That crazy woman's face popped in my mind, and I suddenly doubled my efforts. This was bad. Very, very bad.

She dropped the leash and shrugged. "Fine, I'll leave you here."

_Like hell._

I jumped out of the car, dodging the swinging door and stared up at her.

_Now what?_

"God, you're really fucking stupid, you know that?"

_I could say the same for you_, I thought wryly.

She started down the beach with the photographer morons following her and took a deep breath of ocean air. She was so damn relaxed and peaceful, while I was a nervous fucking wreck. I was checking out everyone that passed us, making sure none of them were the crazy bitch from the shop.

Bella found a secluded spot and sat down in the sand, leaning back on her elbows and crossing one foot over the other, and stared out at the ocean.

"I'm going to miss this," she whispered.

I stopped scanning the beach for potential threats and saw how sad she was. I nudged her with my head and actually got a giggle out of her, which was like winning the fucking lottery.

Seriously. Endorphin city.

Some dipshit with a surfboard came racing over to Bella, gushing about how hot she was and how she should divorce Edward and marry him instead. Bella's cheeks burned with embarrassment; she politely declined his offer with a smile and gave him a quick "thank you" before collapsing back on the ground.

"I will _not_ miss that."

I didn't really think Edward would, either. He was pretty burned out with the fame thing. It had gradually become more of a burden as he fell deeper in love with Bella. I couldn't blame the dude. I'd want privacy and security in my life with my mate, too.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there, but eventually, I stopped being such a paranoid freak and lay down next to Bella. She let me put my head on her lap, but she didn't touch me. It was a compromise of sorts. I was allowed this much while silently being told that she still didn't like me.

But I relished it anyway, even if I was panting like a motherfucker.

It was hot as hell out here.

Bella checked her watch and sat up so that we could leave. She brushed the sand off her clothes and shook it out of her hair as she stood and took my leash again so that we could head back to the SUV.

Halfway back to the Range Rover, I realized how stupid I'd been. Bella was fine. No one would try to hurt her in front of all these witnesses and cameras. It'd be a death sentence. I was worried over nothing.

Wrong.

I swear to God the crazy woman from the shop came at us like some character from _Baywatch_, only without the big tits, tight body, and spray on tan. Okay, so it was nothing like _Baywatch_ at all except for the fact that we were on an LA beach and I was so dazed, she seemed to be running at us in slow motion.

I needed a fucking remote to rewind and replay this shit. It was unbelievable.

She screamed obscenities at Bella, claiming that Bella had somehow stolen Edward from her, and that she and Edward were meant. Soulmates. It was some whacked out shit.

She fixed her wild eyes on Bella and shoved her finger in Bella's face, which just about caused me to lose my own shit. "Give him back," she demanded. "I want him back. If you don't give him back, I'll fucking kill you."

"Whoa." Bella gulped and held her hands up in surrender. "Calm down. You want Edward? You can have him."

"Don't patronize me," she snapped.

"I'm not patronizing you." Bella smiled innocently. "But do you think we could talk about it, maybe? I had no idea Edward was dating anyone. I think I deserve to know this story."

The woman's face crumpled in confusion, and she nodded slowly. Bella moved toward the photographers and held up her hand to her ear, mimicking a phone, and then reached out toward the woman's arm to lead her away somewhere.

"You know, if he cheated on you with me, I might have to go home and kick his ass," Bella said lightly through her fear.

That one sentence had the bitch freaking the fuck out. "You're not going near him!"

I saw the glint of sliver before the woman had a chance to move the knife away from her waist. I launched myself at her just as she went to slash at Bella's chest, catching the blow to my leg. Which only served to piss me off further.

I ignored the searing pain and drove her to the ground, barking and snarling at her so that Bella could get a safe distance away. The woman squirmed underneath me, so I shoved my face into hers and put all my weight on my front paws—placed handily at her throat and the arm that held the knife.

As soon as the growl erupted from my throat, she stilled.

_That's more like it, nutjob._

She may have stopped trying to break away from me, but she continued to curse Bella out, regardless of the fact that Bella was a good twenty feet from us, not paying any attention to her venom, and surrounded by the paparazzi.

For once, it was a good thing to have them around. One guy had given Bella his unopened bottle of water and another was on the phone, speaking to a dispatch officer. Not one of them had their cameras trained on Bella while she stood and tried to figure out what the hell has just happened to her; they were more concerned with her well-being than the story. And they'd probably gotten the entire event on film in the first place.

I didn't move off the woman's chest until a police officer came walking toward me with a gun. As soon as he was close enough that he could do some serious damage if this lady tried to do anything else, I pushed away from her and raced over to Bella.

She was crying.

Hot, fat tears rolled down her cheeks and broken sobs quietly fell from her lips. I paced madly, trying to figure out a way to make her feel better but could think of nothing suitable. Nothing I—a dog—could do. She needed Edward's arms, his words.

_This not speaking shit sucks._

I finally got my act together enough to stop my frantic pacing and sit down next to her. She dropped to the ground and threw her arms around me and buried her face into my neck.

I stiffened in shock.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_Um… what?_

I slowly craned my neck around to see her, but could only see the top of her head. I whined and twisted my body a little to get her attention so that I could look at her face, only to have her jerk back and stare down at my leg.

"Oh, fuck! You're bleeding!"

She picked up my paw and examined the cut that sliced across the top of my leg. Her bottom lip pushed out and her brow wrinkled in concern. I tried to pull my paw out of her grasp, but she tightened her hold and kept messing with the superficial cut.

_Well, there's something new._

"Poor baby," she murmured.

_Uhhhh… _

An officer came over to Bella and shifted his weight nervously. "Mrs. Masen?"

Bella glanced up at the man and with a quick kiss to the tip of my nose, stood up and straightened her shoulders. "Yeah?"

He glanced down at his pad of notes. "Do you know your attacker? A Miss Bonnie Stewart?"

Bella shook her head.

He nodded and scribbled something down. "Do you recognize Miss Stewart from anywhere? Anywhere at all?"

"No."

"You've never noticed her lurking around?"

"No," Bella repeated, this time a little firmer.

More scribbling. "She's never attempted to contact you before now? No strange, anonymous e-mails, letters, phone calls?"

After a moment of deliberation, she shook her head again. "No. Is she… I mean…" Bella stumbled on her words. "I don't understand."

"Miss Stewart has an extensive history of violence, stalkerish tendencies, and an unhealthy infatuation with celebrities and their spouses. She was recently treated at a mental hospital in her home state of New Mexico, but as you can clearly see, she was released either too soon or she's relapsed. Her case file suggests that upon a search of her home, we'll find photos, letters, journal entries… things that would indicate that Miss Stewart has targeted you and your husband for a while. Possibly since her release four months ago.

"She's never attempted to contact you?" he asked incredulously.

"No! You can ask Edward if he's gotten anything, but I've never had any kind of interaction or message from her until now."

The officer nodded and then proceeded to take Bella's statement while the other officers cuffed Psycho Stalker Lady and eased her into the back of one of the cruisers.

_Good riddance._

As soon as Bella had finished with her statement, the officer told her that someone would be in contact with her for further information and that she was free to leave. So that's exactly what we did. Bella grabbed my leash and led me back to the SUV, only to stop short at the sight of Edward's long, determined stride toward us.

He threw his arms around her, crushing her to him so that there was no space between their bodies. His broken cry of relief was breathed against her neck.

"You… you bloody ignorant girl. I thought… Jesus, Bella. I can't even…"

His relief was so extreme, it was palpable.

"I'm sorry, baby," Bella sobbed. "I just wanted to come see the ocean. Before we go. Emmett didn't answer, and I didn't think-"

He didn't let her finish, just pulled her up on her toes and kissed the absolute shit out of her. It was raw and passionate and demanding and…

_Yeah, I'm gonna look away now. No need to intrude on the moment._

After a while, Edward finally decided to let Bella breathe again and pulled away from her. I was pretty damn surprised to see that her lips hadn't turned blue from the lack of oxygen, but they were swollen as fuck.

_Sheesh._

"The dog… Um, the dog," Bella started, pointing at my leg.

_Yeah, he kissed you stupid._

Edward's eyes widened as soon as he saw the gash across my leg, and he dropped down to examine it. I let out a little yelp, because damn, that shit hurt, which only caused him to seethe with anger. Guess he didn't like me getting hurt, either.

Which kind of made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"He doesn't need to go to the vet, does he?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No, he's fine. It's not deep," Edward replied soothingly.

"Oh, good."

"Tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out," he commanded Bella.

Bella told him everything, while I sat and waited impatiently for her to finish. I shifted my weight constantly because the sand was fucking hot on my feet. The air was hot, the sun was hot. Hell, everything was hot. I was panting so hard, I had slobber hanging from my mouth.

Not very attractive. At all.

"I swear to you, Bella, I am going to kill Emmett for this. My dog was injured, for Christ's sake. And there's no telling what could have happened had he not jumped on that sodding bitch."

Bella gaped at Edward's language for a split second before regaining her sense. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have come out here alone, but I had no idea someone was watching us."

"Neither did I. It makes me want to move out of LA that much sooner. Someone trying to touch you is just…" He huffed.

Bella's lips twitched.

Edward's eyes narrowed darkly, and Bella miraculously stopped finding him so amusing. "Don't you dare laugh. You can be certain I will make sure she can't target another celebrity or come after you again. She'll be an old hag before they let her walk free again."

Bella cleared her throat. "Okay."

Edward's hand came up and cupped the back of Bella's neck, pulling her toward him again. "Come here," he murmured.

_No. Uh-uh. Not again._

I barked to remind them that I was here, and was welcomed with a warm smile from Bella as Edward released her.

"You want to go home, Sammy?"

_Yes, please._

I went apeshit around their feet so that there was no misinterpreting what I wanted.

Edward chuckled. "Come on then, mate. I need to get your leg cleaned up, anyhow."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was barking beside the SUV before they had a chance to blink.

Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist as he led her to where she'd parked the SUV. "I love your dog now, by the way," Bella said casually, grinning in anticipation of his response.

Edward spun her around. "You _what_?"

"You heard me. You're old, but you're not deaf," she teased.

"But that doesn't mean I necessarily believe it, love," Edward responded, ignoring her rib.

"Believe it. He's not only loyal and protective, but he's pretty damn sweet. Like his master."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Let's not make it sound like I'm some sort of weak, pathetic excuse of a man, Bella."

Bella smiled playfully at him. "Never."

With a shake of his head, he kissed her temple. "See you at home."

"Kay." She lightly grabbed at my ear. "Coming with me, Samson?"

_Fuck yeah._

I jumped inside the SUV and waited for her to close the door.

"Traitor," Edward laughed.

_Nope. Just savoring the moment, dude._


	2. Chapter 1 Outtake, EPOV

This little idea was brought up when the FGB2 team was brainstorming what they wanted to have me write for the TMWCBM outtake, and I absolutely loved it. I told Claire that I'd write it regardless of whether it was actually chosen or not, but after thinking about it, I wanted to do something for the people who did the most for this team and decided to write this and give it to you as a thank you.

So thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1 Outtake

**Edward**

"Mr. Masen?" a rough voice called out from the blackness of the auditorium in the Kodak Theater. "Could you and Ms. Davison move a few steps to the left?"

I grumbled my complaints to Maggie as we moved directly into the blinding light. We'd been rehearsing this five-minute-long presentation for over thirty minutes now, thanks to a few technical mishaps.

With no end in sight.

"I'm blind now. Great," she muttered.

"And could you repeat your lines for the presentation? We're going to test the sound again."

"Bloody hell."

I forced a smile to my face and focused on the teleprompter, feeling quite lucky that the print was large enough that I could read it without my glasses and didn't look like a complete git. Maggie and I executed the scripted banter and ran through the motions of moving to the side of the stage—once again—so that our bodies didn't block the audience's view of the large projection screen that would be lowered down after we'd read all our lines.

"Finally! We got it! Thank you!" the producer called out to us. "Okay, next up is Ms. Denali."

I stifled a curse and smiled down at Maggie. "I suppose I'd better find her or I might get in trouble when I get home, eh?"

Maggie giggled and pushed her curly red hair back off her shoulder. "That's probably smart. Tanya doesn't seem too much like the laid back type."

I smiled politely. If only she knew how high-strung and self-centered the woman really was.

"Not usually, no. I'll see you Sunday," I replied, waving slightly as I walked away.

I started backstage and searched for Tanya, knowing that I'd need to keep up appearances for a few minutes while I was here. I spotted her screeching orders at her assistant, not bothering to slow her speech so that the poor girl could take note of everything properly.

"Um, did you say red, Ms. Denali?" the assistant asked shakily.

Tanya's eyes flashed dangerously. "Did you not just listen to a fucking word I said?"

I decided it was time to save the poor girl before she died of fright.

"Tanya!" I called out, lacing my voice with faux admiration. "How much longer will you be, darling?"

Tanya spun around and immediately got into character. "Not long," she answered with a huge smile.

I made my way over to her and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Dinner at my place?" I asked, loud enough so that the gawking grips could hear my every word.

"That's great. Make me some of that amazing poached salmon of yours, will you?" She stared up at me with a playful pout. "Please?"

"All right. I'll see you in a bit." I moved away from Tanya and glanced over at the cowering assistant. "And Tanya did, in fact, say red."

The assistant beamed up at me before scurrying away. "Thanks."

"You should be nicer to your employees," I muttered. "They quit, and you're forced to search for another. It's not pleasant."

"She's not going to quit," Tanya shot back. "She needs this job."

"So did Gianna," I replied. "But things change. Trust me. You don't want to spend weeks going through bogus applications and resumes from fans who simply want to get closer to you. Not to mention all the background checks required to interview an _actual_ candidate…" I trailed off, fairly certain I'd gotten my point across.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Fine. See you."

I stared toward the exit and was joined by Gianna on the way. "Nice work. Very believable."

"Thank you," I answered, flashing a crooked grin. "I not only got to show off my phenomenal acting skills, but I got to complain about you leaving me as well. Not bad, I say."

She laughed. "Edward, come on. I like working for you, but it's not like I want to make a career out of being someone's assistant. Law school's been my dream-"

"I know," I interrupted waving her off. "And I'm genuinely happy that you got into the school you wanted. But searching for a replacement has been… tiring."

"Well, it's not like you have anything better to do."

I pretended to be offended. "I beg your pardon? What do you think I do when you're not around? Sit on my arse all night long?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I laughed. "You know me well."

She nodded and punched something into the Blackberry. "Ah, crap. I've got to pick up your suit for Sunday tonight before they close. They won't be open over the weekend."

"Go. I think I'll take a walk."

Her hazel eyes snapped to mine. "In this neighborhood? Are you nuts?"

"Did you forget about my sweatshirt?" She still eyed me dubiously. "It'll be fine. I'll go pick up Samson. You can take my car and meet me there… What did you say the name of it was again?"

"Groomingdale's."

"Right. Odd name."

She shrugged. "Not really. It's a play on Bloomingdale's. Kind of catchy."

I threw her the keys and opened the passenger's seat to retrieve the black sweatshirt I always kept with me. "Don't leave your boss hanging. Or I'll hold your last few paychecks hostage."

I slipped the sweatshirt on and pulled the hood up over my head before starting down the sidewalk in the direction of the grooming shop. I smiled to myself as a foreigner started pointing excitedly to a particular star on the Walk of Fame beside me. The boulevard was swarming with tourists, and so I made sure that I kept my head down so that I wouldn't be noticed as I made my way out of the crowd. The moment someone did, I'd have to run and lock myself in a storage closet so that I had enough quiet to call the police to save me from all the madness.

I took another step forward, only to collide into someone quite small. I instinctively reached out to catch the person. Once I had her securely in my arms, I looked down at and had the wind knocked out of me. She was the single most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her dark hair blew gently with the breeze; her wide, chocolate eyes stared up at me in question. Her plump lips parted as she stood still, dazed, and for a fleeting second, I wondered if she'd recognized me.

Her scent hit me like a tidal wave, and I no longer cared if she had. She could scream out my name in the midst of all these people and none of it would matter, so long as I could keep a hold of her forever.

But that was ridiculous. I didn't know this woman at all.

I grudgingly let her go, allowing my fingers to graze down the creamy skin of her arms as I did so. My body hummed as we connected, and I nearly groaned as the sensation went straight to my groin.

It was the first time any woman had elicited that specific reaction from me in over two years, and she had done it by simply breathing.

She shook her head slightly and blinked before clearing her throat. "Sorry," she murmured.

Her voice shocked me silent, and it was all I could do to nod my acknowledgement to her as I moved away from her. My body screamed in protest as I walked away, but I knew it was impossible to talk to her. People, in general, could never keep their excitement contained when speaking to me. And while I could handle the press and frenzy of fans requesting autographs and photos, I would never cause such commotion around someone so… real.

No matter how much I selfishly wanted to.

* * *

I woke up to the shrill sound of my mobile ringing, pulling me out of the most erotic dream of my life. The woman from outside the Kodak Theatre had starred in my fantasies every day for the last two weeks; fantasies that in all honesty, made me feel like a thirteen-year-old boy again. I wanted to revel in the drone that touching her skin created and taste her perfect, pouty lips. Imagining what those perfect lips would look like wrapped around my pecker proved to be quite enjoyable, along with the dreams I'd been having of getting inside her tight body. She'd feel like glory, like my own little slice of heaven surrounding me.

I groaned with need and fumbled for the mobile, attempting to ignore the pain in my groin as I answered.

I was going to have to take care of that immediately if I expected to get through the day.

Gianna ran through the schedule for the day, reminding me that a certain friend-of-a-friend of hers would be by later to interview for the job as my PA. I racked my brain for the name of the girl I was supposed to meet with, only to draw a blank. I'd let Gianna handle everything with this one since I'd been so bloody distracted by this… deity I'd begun to worship; I hadn't even wanted to run through her background check myself.

Once reminded that the girl's name was Isabella Swan, I ended the call and changed into my gym clothes before letting Samson out and heading down to the basement to work out.

I ran hard, trying to work out some of my sexual frustration and push past the beauty's face, but no matter how fast I ran or how much I sweat, she was all I saw.

I jumped off the treadmill in frustration and stomped back upstairs to take a shower. I was giving very serious consideration to sitting outside the Kodak Theater until I caught a glimpse of her to end this fascination I had with her. Perhaps a date with this elusive girl to see all her nasty little habits would break me of her spell.

Of course, knowing how deranged I'd become over her, I'd probably think that something like picking at her toes at the dinner table was _cute_, when the reality was that it was absolutely disgusting.

My shower went as it had every day for the last two weeks. I got a release but was still nowhere near satisfied. As soon as I was dressed, I decided to go play with Samson for a bit and try to keep my mind away from the girl until my potential PA got here for her interview.

I went to the side of the house where we had more space and hurled the ball across the lawn, and then waited for Samson to eagerly bring it back. The ball was covered it slobber after the first pass, but after having him for two years, I'd grown used to it.

At one point, the ball rolled under the fence, and Samson couldn't seem to figure out how to retrieve it. I went over and pulled the ball out from the neighboring lawn and held it out for him to see. He sniffed it once, and then his ears perked up at some small sound.

He took off toward the drive, and I checked my watch as I followed him and decided that the noise he'd likely heard was this Isabella Swan's arrival.

As I got closer to the walkway leading up to the door, I noticed Samson had strangely enough pinned Ms. Swan down on the ground. I rushed over there so that I could pull him off of her, but as soon as I was close enough to hear the string of profanities being formed by _her _voice, I stopped.

"No," I whispered to myself, cocking my head to get a better look.

Same long brown hair, same smooth, creamy skin. She jerked her head away from Samson's mouth and even though her face was adorably scrunched up in disgust, a flash of recognition raced through me.

Isabella Swan was undeniably the woman from the Kodak Theatre.

"God, I hate you! You... you... you fucking beast!" she screeched, trying to shove the dog away from her.

A small laugh escaped my throat at the giddying sight of seeing her again, even though I knew I should be helping pull the dog off of her. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and whistled for Samson to come to me. He immediately jumped away from her and trotted over to me, sitting down and wagging his tail excitedly.

I gave him a curious look as Isabella stood up and attempted to straighten herself out. He was much more animated than usual. Usually, he was lethargic when it came to strangers, simply because he wasn't exposed to them often. I was intensely private; I valued my solitude because it meant that I couldn't be taken advantage of or used for my name alone, like I'd had happen before.

But it was lonely. I missed the warmth of a woman sleeping beside me and the smile that was a response to some teasing comment I made. I missed sex, yes, but mostly, I missed companionship. I really had… no one here in LA. The closest friend or relative was my sister Alice, who was over twelve hundred miles away.

And here was this woman I'd obsessed about for two weeks, finding her way back to me. It was almost surreal.

I opened my mouth, only to inwardly cringe at how callous and cavalier it sounded. This woman had been virtually attacked by my dog, and all I could say was, "Such foul language to come out of such a pretty mouth."

Christ, I was an idiot. I should be fawning over this woman and apologizing for Samson and praying like hell she didn't decide to sue me… or worse, write me off entirely.

She looked absolutely dumbfounded, and I silently waited for her to quickly realize how furious she was and start shouting at me.

"You're English?"

I was so surprised by her reaction that I let out a genuine laugh. She wasn't screaming at me as I expected and instead, was calm. Just as baffled by everything that had happened in the last few minutes as I was.

"Yes. I'm sure there are quite a few things that you don't know about me," I told her, secretly referring to the fact that I was older than I appeared and that I was so pathetically single.

"I'm Edward. You must be Isabella?" I continued, extending my hand to hers so that I had an excuse to see if that thrill with her touch was a fluke or something more.

She swallowed nervously and actually made a small grimace as she went to shake my hand, which was something that had never happened to me before. Of course, the one person I was enamored with would find me repulsive. Luck, fate—whatever you wanted to call it—seemed to enjoy playing against my love life. It had for more years than I could count now.

The moment my hand touched hers, I knew it hadn't been static electricity or anything else; it wasn't coincidence that this shock made me want to latch onto her. It swam in the air around us and had me aching to strip her down and take her here on the lawn. Its demand was astonishing.

And then I realized how absurdly young Isabella was. I summoned the control I had left and took a step back, just as she murmured another apology.

"Don't apologize," I said sternly. The last thing she needed to do was apologize again. I was the one who wanted to throw any sense of morality aside and make her mine. I was the one who'd entertained lascivious thoughts over someone entirely out of my reach.

"I should be the one apologizing. Samson is usually very well behaved."

I blinked when she snorted a laugh. "Cerberus there attacked me two weeks ago, too." Her eyes widened drastically, and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shit, I'm sorry." She groaned irritably. "Ah, fuck. I went and said 'shit'! In an interview!"

Her cheeks burned with color, causing my hand to twitch at my side, just itching to touch it.

I laughed to help lighten the situation. "It's quite all right, Isabella. We all suffer from word vomit occasionally."

I could have sworn by the look on her face that she was going to moan. I went over my words again and heard nothing suggestive in them, so I ignored it.

"So when you say my dog attacked you two weeks ago... What exactly are you talking about?" I asked, trying to piece together the puzzle that was Isabella Swan.

"Oh, I worked at Groomingdale's in Hollywood until last week. I got the pleasure of bathing him for you. He was extremely well behaved," she answered dryly.

My eyebrows shot up. I could have met her two weeks ago if I'd not been held up at rehearsal.

I grinned, hoping to alleviate some of her nerves. I did _not_ want her nervous around me. Everyone was. I couldn't have a part of that also. "Well, you did an excellent job."

"Thanks," she said shyly, ducking her head.

_My God, she is absolutely adorable._

"Come on, I'll show you around. You're going to need to know your way around the house if you're going to be my new PA," I said pleasantly.

"Don't I need to be interviewed first?" she asked in bewilderment.

I shook my head and started toward the door. There was no way I could let her get away again. If I couldn't be with her, I could at least settle for the next best thing—her spending her days with me as my assistant.

"Isabella, I'd have to be a complete git not to hire you after Samson knocked you down like that."

She didn't move.

Perhaps I'd overestimated our connection. Perhaps it was one-sided.

Christ, that was a disheartening thought.

"Are you coming?" I asked, arching my eyebrow so that I looked nonchalant, when the reality was that I was dying inside.

She nodded and hurried after me.

My heart leapt with joy, but I managed to stay outwardly calm. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing; for all I knew, this could end up in disaster.

But for some reason, none of it mattered. So long as she was with me.


	3. Fandom For Preemies Outtake

Penname: Jenny0719  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Title: The Man Who Can't Be Moved Outtake

A/N: Set place in the future of The Man Who Can't Be Moved, this outtake explains how Edward and Bella's daughter, Audrey, will eventually come into the world. It's an extension of the Fandom Gives Back futuretakes I did, as well as the fic itself. If you're interested in reading the whole thing, it's on under the same penname.

Thanks to Stratan for beta'ing this, and thank you to everyone who donated!

* * *

**Edward**

I groaned at the feel of Bella's body sliding against mine as we lay in bed together. Her sigh washed over my face as my hand skirted around her breast and down her side, cupping her arse and bringing her hips closer to mine to create the friction I craved. Her lips moved avidly with mine, begging me to push further; to undress her and make love to her, but no matter how aroused I was, I couldn't force myself to continue.

It was so bloody frustrating.

"Baby," Bella moaned. "Come on. Do… _something_."

I pulled away from her so I could see her as I ran my hand over the swell of her stomach. Her long, dark brown hair was a mess of curls around her face; her lips were swollen from the fervor of our kisses. Her brown eyes were dark and heavy staring back at me, and I nearly ripped her clothes off and drove myself into her. She was, without a doubt, the most incredible thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

But, of course, I decided to speak instead. "What if I do something to hurt either of you?" I asked, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

Yet I knew it was a valid concern. Bella's body, thanks to that car accident nearly four years ago, wasn't equipped to accommodate a growing child. Sex hadn't been completely out of the picture since we'd found out she was expecting, but it hadn't been in the forefront of our minds, either. We'd been more concerned with Bella's gradual—and rather painful—adjustment to pregnancy than we had been to sate our libidos. Until now, that is. Bella's sex drive had increased exponentially in recent weeks. With very little convincing, I'd find myself buried inside her, reveling in the way she felt around me, while silently going insane with worry. Tonight was no different. It was so hard to hold back and be… precautious.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, I think it's fine."

"No, it's not."

I dragged my hands through my hair and tried to find a way to explain this… feeling that lived inside me. Surely, she of all people would know how terrified I was to come this far—becoming so in love with a person not even born yet—only to have it ripped out of my hands by the hands of fate. I knew what it felt like to be a father now. We already had a daughter, thanks to a woman in Russia who was smart enough to know that she couldn't provide for a baby and gave her up for adoption. Ellie was the light at the end of a long, dark tunnel that Bella and I had walked through. She made everything worthwhile. This baby was no exception. To lose either of them…

I wasn't sure I could survive a loss like that.

"It's different now. Your doctor said that sex could cause you to go into early labor. We've worked so hard to get to this point-"

She reached out and covered my mouth with my hand to stop me from blathering about. Her expression morphed into something that quickly had me scrambling to try to figure out what I'd said to upset her as she turned her hand and ran it over the line of my jaw.

"If you don't want to fuck me anymore, just say so. No need for the bullshit excuses," she snapped, dropping her hand and looking away.

"Bella," I groaned. "That is not it. Not even in the slightest."

She took a deep breath, wiping at her face and still refusing to look at me. "Whatever. I know I'm a fat cow. I get it."

I laughed. I knew how much of a mistake it was the moment I did, but I couldn't help myself. The entire situation was so absurd. Her eyes widened with my laughter and filled with tears. Her breath hitched as she went to try to awkwardly turn away from me, but she couldn't really move fast enough; I pinned her down, entangling our legs together while still keeping my weight off the baby.

"Isabella," I said, schooling myself, "if you think for even one second that you're not just as beautiful to me as the first day I saw you, you've gone mad."

I waited until she glanced back at me to continue.

"You're more beautiful to me now than ever. I never dreamed that this would be possible for us. Not after…" I trailed off and forced a smile on my face. "And yet, here you are. I'm awed every day by the changes in you, by the feel of our daughter kicking me through your skin. Don't ever think that I don't want you. Ever. I'll _always_ want you."

She bit her lip uncertainly as she processed my words. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. My God, Bella, you've no idea how frequently think about shagging you. I simply don't because I… I can't bear the risk it poses to her."

She still seemed doubtful, so I pressed my hips into hers, allowing her to feel how hard I still was. "Feel that?" I asked lowly. "You can have me wanting you with just a look. It's quite infuriating."

She gave me a sheepish look and giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm such a hormonal bitch lately."

I grinned crookedly at her. "You're awful to live with. I've thought about spending the night at Mum and Dad's more often than I'd like to admit.

"Shut up," she laughed, scooting closer to me and yawning as she buried her face against my chest. "I _am_ kind of tired…"

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm such a git, eh?"

"You're not a git. You're… you."

"I hope that's a compliment."

I could feel her smile against my skin. "It was."

A cry echoed throughout the room, causing us to break apart immediately. "Ellie's up," she said matter-of-factly. "Surprise, surprise."

"I'll get her. Get some sleep," I said, kissing her once before rolling away from her.

I went to the door and turned, whistling for Samson so I could let him out one last time before I went to sleep. "Do you need anything while I'm up?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

I hurried across the corridor and into the room where our screaming toddler was. She stopped as soon as she saw me and stood in the center of her crib with a smile and outstretched arms.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as I reached her.

I pulled her out of the crib and carried her outside with me, letting her talk gibberish about the moon and stars while Samson searched for one of the few appropriate places in the garden he hadn't marked yet. When he was finished, I carried Ellie into her room and headed straight for the rocking chair in the corner, determined to get her back to sleep in record time.

Once settled, I picked up her hand and kissed her palm, smiling down at her. "Esme Elizabeth Masen," I said teasingly, "if you're not asleep in thirty seconds, there will be consequences."

As if I could actually punish her…

She grinned back up at me and swatted at my face. "Daddy, pway!" she replied, squirming in my arms and looking over her shoulder at the massive collection of toys she had.

She was entirely too spoiled.

"Go to back sleep, baby," I whispered, running my fingers through her fine blonde hair. "You've a big day tomorrow. We're going to the zoo, remember?"

Her blue eyes twinkled with excitement, and my heart clenched in my chest. Christ, she had me so wrapped around her finger it was embarrassing. "Wif Nana and Papa!"

"That's right. I'm going to make Mummy ride in a wheelchair. Otherwise, I'll be a nervous wreck the entire day," I said, envisioning Bella's snort of laughter in the other room.

I slowly rocked her to sleep, thinking of how differently things had turned out for us. I wished I could say it was better, but until the day my other daughter arrived, I would be stuck in this perpetual state of limbo.

I eventually laid Ellie back down and went back into the bedroom, chuckling at the sight of Bella using almost every pillow in the flat to sleep comfortably. I turned off the light and crawled in the bed, adjusting the one lone pillow she'd left for me, before scooting in behind her.

She let out a hum of approval as I curled my body around hers. "Did she finally go back to sleep?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yes," I whispered. "Get some rest. You'll be up all afternoon tomorrow," I said, feeling a rush of panic with the words.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?"

"A bit."

"It'll be fine," she sighed. "Stop worrying so much. You'll give yourself a bunch of wrinkles or something."

I opted not to respond; instead, I pressed a kiss to her shoulder, closed my eyes, and pushed everything aside. "Good night," I murmured.

"Night."

* * *

I let Ellie out of her pram to run free and hopefully burn off some of the excessive energy she seemed to have after lunch. I knew Carlisle was keeping a close eye on Bella, so when Ellie took off at a sprint toward a certain animal exhibit, I would rush right after her without being concerned that something was happening with Bella behind me. But to be honest, it was always in the back of my mind since it was the most physical activity Bella had had in a while. I couldn't explain why, but I knew the baby was coming… sooner rather than later.

Perhaps Alice's little quirks were beginning to rub off on me.

Ellie spotted Butterfly Paradise and headed straight for it, only to stop short as soon as she was close enough to realize that it was a large, caterpillar-shaped tunnel. She turned back to me and threw herself at my leg, crying with fear.

I scooped her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek, murmuring that it was nothing to be frightened of, even though I had to admit that it could seem frightening to a three-year-old. There were spikes covering the green body, and you walked into the tunnel under what I assumed were supposed to be giant, red eyes.

I cocked my head to the side to consider this. I really didn't know what the bloody hell we were supposed to be going inside.

Bella and my parents caught up to us, so I moved forward with Ellie at a slow pace, just in case she wanted her mother instead of me. Ellie cowered against my shoulder as we walked through the entrance, whimpering into my neck, until we made it into the main area of the exhibit. Then, her face lit up, and she gasped as she saw all the plants, flowers, butterflies, and moths scattered about.

"Butterfwies!" she squealed. "Mummy, butterfwies!"

Bella glanced up from the list of exhibits she'd written down—so she didn't forget to see them while we were here—and gave her an exhausted smile, sending me into yet another of many moments of panic in the last few months. "They're pretty, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh."

Esme caught my eye and nodded. She reached out for Ellie and beamed at her. "Let's go have a look, shall we? Come along, Papa. Help us find a… What color butterfly, darling?"

Ellie's brow furrowed as she thought about it. "Blue!"

"Blue it is."

The moment my parents had Ellie far enough away from us that I couldn't be overheard, I latched on to Bella's hand and led her to the nearest bench, dragging the pram behind us.

"Sit down," I growled.

She glared up at me, defiant as always. "Get off me. I can fucking walk, you know. No need to hover."

I pursed my lips unhappily, very tempted to just let her suffer tonight when we got back home because of her obstinacy, but didn't. There was something different about the way she was acting today. I could see it in the way she moved. She hurt more than she let on.

"Sit down," I repeated firmly. "Now."

She huffed and folded her hands over her stomach, glancing up at me guiltily. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know this is hard for you."

"I know you are," I replied, sitting beside her. "And it's even harder for you than it is for me. You are the one doing all the work… and with the physical limitations."

"Don't remind me," she groaned. "I feel awful today."

I put an arm around her and drew her to my side. "How so? I brought your pain medication if you need it." I made sure Bella never left the house without it. There had been too many times in the past where she'd had a memory blank and forgotten it, then needed it hours later.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Edward. I just feel… off."

I gave her a questioning look, prompting her to continue.

"Yeah, I hurt. God, do I hurt. But my back is aching like crazy," she griped. "Maybe I'm just walking funny."

"And not in the good way," I joked.

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "You're being watched, you know."

I glanced around and saw a few people blatantly staring at us. "I wondered how long it would take for word to spread about us being here."

"I hate it. I'm so tired of living in this glass bubble."

"It's nearly over, love. I've finished my obligations for that last film. We never have to go back to the way it was again."

"Good."

"Very."

She shifted and groaned under her breath, "God, that fucking hurts."

I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, massaging her lower back. "Where?" I asked, moving my hands around to find the spot.

"There," she breathed. "Oh, I'm so glad you can still reach around me."

I chuckled. "I'm sure I'll always be able to reach around you."

"Ha. I'm huge. At the rate I'm ballooning up, you might not be able to much longer."

"Quiet."

"God, that's depressing," she continued.

"What? You ballooning up?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That's nonsense, and you know it," I objected. "You're hardly showing at all. In fact, you need to eat some more."

"I eat enough for the both of us. No need to make me eat any more."

We stayed like that while Ellie ran throughout the exhibit. We'd occasionally hear her laughter and screams of excitement, grateful that she was enjoying herself.

Carlisle eventually came over, running his hands through his graying blonde hair, and sat down with a sigh.

"Dear Lord, that girl has a lot of energy," he said to me. "How the bloody hell do you keep up with her?"

I laughed. "It's not that easy, trust me, Dad. She has me frequently finding a spot on the couch to rest."

He laughed with me. "I can imagine." He leaned forward and smiled at Bella. "Feeling all right?"

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I'm fine."

"Yet Edward's massaging your back," he said slowly. "Your back that was not injured… Is it a dull, constant pain or a sharp pain?"

"Dull. Edward's massage feels good, but it's not getting rid of it," she answered.

"Uh-huh. Tell me, are you having any contractions with the back pain?"

"What?" I nearly shouted, quickly glancing around us and lowering my voice. "Dad, what are you trying to say?"

"She could be in labor." My mouth dropped open. "I'm no expert in obstetrics, but given the amount of physical exertion, the complications she's had, and the back pain, it's a possibility."

Bella looked as if she'd cry at any second. "Yeah, a few. I just thought they were more of those Braxton-Hicks things."

"Oh, my God," I muttered, feeling my heart slam against my ribcage. I was suddenly so nervous; I had the urge to find the nearest bin and vomit. "Oh, God."

"Relax, son. It could be nothing, but I think she should get to the hospital, just to be safe. I'll go tell your mother."

Carlisle left to find Esme, leaving me alone with a teary-eyed wife. Normally, I'd work to make her feel better, but today, I was at a complete loss, too shocked to do anything but sit and stare at her in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," she cried softly, snapping me out of my daze. "I didn't think- I should've stayed home."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. We always knew this was a possibility. A very likely possibility." Bella's doctors had always been certain she wouldn't make it to her due date. "I just… I thought we'd have a few more weeks to finish the nursery. Prepare for it all."

And then all the research we'd done on premature babies slammed into me. Our daughter would likely be born ten weeks early… I knew the statistics, but I still couldn't seem to grasp how this would affect our lives—more importantly, her life. It was…

"Hey. Don't get so worked up," Bella said, a soothing interruption to my inner ramblings. "We could be overreacting. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm supposed to be comforting you right now. Not the other way around," I told her with a frown. "I'm doing a bangup job, aren't I?"

She giggled. "You're doing great. Knowing you're just as freaked out as me is helping."

I gave her an incredulous look. "How is my 'freak out' helping?"

"I like getting under that rational exterior of yours," she explained. "It lets me know you're human."

"You're mad," I chuckled, letting all my fears go for just a moment. "Absolutely mad."

She shrugged once. "Maybe."

* * *

**Bella**

I ran my fingers over the front of the incubator, glancing over at Edward and giving him a watery smile before turning my attention back to our daughter.

She was absolutely gorgeous, with tiny patches of coppery hair on the top of her head and so many of Edward's features already visible, yet she was unbelievably tiny and fragile-looking hooked up to the numerous tubes and monitors. She was healthy, but suffered from the typical problems that plagued premature babies born at her stage of development; apnea, hyperbilirubinemia, Respiratory Distress Syndrome. It could have been worse, but I still thought it was too much. I still felt guilty about not taking better care of myself or listening to Edward when he asked me to lie down…

She needed to have a warmer to regulate her temperature, and a feeding tube ran up her nose and down her throat so that the nurses could literally inject milk into her stomach. She weighed one thousand, forty-nine grams—which I was told was just over two pounds, five ounces—and her skin was so, so thin and red, allowing us to see the numerous veins and capillaries under its surface.

I felt like in the recent days I'd become an expert on medical terminology pertaining to her health. I wanted to know everything about her conditions, treatments, and her prognosis. Anything less than all the knowledge available to me wasn't acceptable. Maybe it was because it was all I could do… They hadn't been able to stop my labor from progressing, and now here we were, staring down at a baby who hadn't been ready to be born yet, feeling utterly useless.

I winced as the sob I'd been holding back tried to burst free. It was the first time I'd seen our daughter since the doctor had pulled her from my body. I was physically spent and beginning to feel the pain of the massive, stapled incision from my c-section since any pain medication they'd given me after the epidural had worn off had run its course, although, after four years, I was used to pain. I lived with pain every day of my life. This was nothing new.

A smiling nurse came over to us with a Sharpie and a piece of pink cardstock. "What's her name, Mum?" she asked with a smile.

"Audrey," I answered. "Audrey Rose Masen."

"Noble strength". The very meaning of her name gave us hope that she'd be out of the NICU and home with us in a short amount of time. After all, hope was all I had at this point. It was going to take her months, possibly a couple of years, to catch up with other children her age… other children who'd been born at full term. And that was still up in the air, so to speak. She could have numerous complications from this that affected her for the rest of her life such as cerebral palsy, mental retardation, an intraventricular hemorrhage… the list just went on and on. I tried not to dwell on that and remember what the doctor had said, that every case was individualized, and we could only watch and wait… It all just seemed to keep piling up on us, overwhelming us.

I'd never been so scared in all my life, not even when I was trapped in the car for hours, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness. It wasn't my life that hung in the balance; it was someone infinitely more important to me.

"She's beautiful," she said, placing Audrey's name in the little holder in front. She'd drawn butterflies and a flower in the corner, finally causing a tear to fall down my cheek with the reminder of my other daughter, sitting oblivious in another part of the hospital with Edward's parents. Ellie wouldn't get to see her sister for weeks, at least.

Edward put his arm around me and smiled at the nurse.

"I'd normally ask if she was your first, but I already know the answer," she giggled. "Your other daughter is adorable as well."

"Thank you. It's an occupational hazard," Edward replied, winking at me. I did manage to smile at the one little phrase we'd repeated so often in all these years.

"I'd imagine so," she laughed as she moved on to another of her tiny patients.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I'm okay," I responded, trying to keep myself from crying. "Fuck. No, I'm not," I finally sobbed. "Why didn't I listen to you? Why did I always push myself so hard?"

"Bella, you didn't do this. What did I tell you earlier? You knew it was always a possibility. Jesus, more than a possibility. The doctor warned you from the very beginning that you wouldn't make it to full term; we've _planned_ for this since the beginning. It's a miracle you lasted this long."

"But-"

"But nothing," he snarled. "I will not stand here and listen to you blame yourself for something you had no control over. You knew the risks, the odds, and you defied them all. You did so well, baby. So well," he repeated emphatically.

I nodded and buried my face into his chest, cringing as the movement caused my staples to pull a little. He was right. I'd done all I could. It was a miracle she was even here, much less able to be a happy, healthy little girl after a few weeks of special care.

We spent hours in the NICU, just watching her after we had our time holding her. It was hard to leave her there, but I wasn't allowed to stay overnight in the NICU until I'd been officially released from the hospital, and I had other responsibilities to Ellie and the rest of our family. Staying here holed up with Audrey and ignoring the rest of the world wasn't going to do me any good, and if I was being honest with myself, the distraction they gave me would be beneficial as well. I was going to go crazy worrying over her without it.

"Shit, now I know how you feel," I mumbled, realizing how hard all of this must have truly been for Edward. To watch me for all these months, unable to know how I was really feeling had to be torture. He might have thought I'd had it worse than he did, but I felt it all. I knew when I was pushing myself too hard and needed to lie down. He could only take my word for it.

I wondered how many times he'd second-guessed me but kept his mouth shut and knew the answer without asking. Every time.

Fuck, that made me love him even more. He could have called me out on my bullshit at any time, but trusted me enough to know that I would never jeopardize the health of our daughter. It was things like this that made me realize how Goddamned lucky I was to have him.

"What?" he asked, opening the door for me and sitting me back in the wheelchair I hated so much.

I grumbled a complaint, and then answered him. "To feel so helpless all the time. It's a wonder you didn't go fucking crazy, baby."

"The thought crossed my mind once or twice," he said dryly, pushing me back toward my room. "Everyone's on their way. Alice and Jasper should be here soon, actually. Emmett, Rosalie, your dad, mum, and brother are all their appropriate planes now."

"You called them all?" I asked, astonished. "When?"

"While I was waiting for them to let me in the OR," he said with a grin. "I needed something to keep me occupied while they prepped you."

I grabbed his hand and jerked him down to my level. "I love how you think of everything," I said, kissing him hard.

He pulled back with a stunned expression before a slow, sexy smirk crossed his face. It was that look that had millions of girls dreaming about him every night.

But he was mine.

"Well, all right, then," he said, straightening back up. "Let's go save my parents from our other daughter, shall we?"

"Uh, that's your job," I replied as he pushed me down the hall. "I'm kind of out of commission for a while."

He chuckled. "So you are."

He pushed me into the empty room and helped me into the bed. And then he pushed the call button, demanding that I take something since I could barely move without wanting to cry anymore.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Do you really think she'll be okay?" I asked, referring to Audrey.

He leaned over, resting his head on my thigh and answered sincerely, "She'll be perfect, Bella, however she is."

* * *

One year later

Perfection. Complete and utter perfection. That was all I saw when I looked at Audrey. Wisps of coppery hair fell over her ears and freckles danced across the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes shone with excitement as she crawled around the living room of our London apartment using every piece of furniture she could to pull up on, steadying herself, before she tried to take a step on her own. She managed one, and then fell, staring up at Edward with a pout.

It had taken her a year to get to this point, to finally be on par with her peers. She'd spent weeks in the NICU, slowly gaining her strength as the days progressed. She'd exceeded our expectations, taking only nine weeks to be healthy enough to bring home. And that day, the day we loaded her in her carrier and signed her discharge papers, ranked with some of the happiest days of my life.

I searched the kitchen for the candles, stopping as soon as Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. He carefully spun me around—well aware of how easily I could get hurt these days—and smiled down at me. I still loved looking at him. I loved the way his unruly, copper-hued hair felt beneath my fingertips and the way the wrinkles around his emerald eyes became known when he smiled. I used to think he was the hottest guy I'd ever lay eyes on… but that was before he was a father. Now it couldn't compare. There was something so fucking sexy about watching a man play with his children every night.

"You've a mob of hungry family members in the garden, desperate for cake," he whispered lowly against my ear. "But I think they can all wait for a few minutes longer, don't you?"

I shivered as his tongue slid over my skin and smiled. "What'd you do with the baby?"

"I gave her to my sister. She could use the practice."

I snorted with laughter. "Your sister acts terrified around babies. It took her until Ellie was two to be comfortable with her."

His grin widened. "Exactly why I left Audrey with her," he said wickedly.

"That's just… mean."

He shrugged. "She needs to get over it. I'm tired of being the only child willing to provide our mother with grandchildren."

I laughed. "I think that train left the station a year ago."

"Corny. I like it," he teased. "And be that as it may, she's been after me to talk to you about adopting again."

My eyes widened. "Oh, fuck."

He grinned. "Yes. Oh, fuck."

"Make Alice keep Audrey all day long, kay?" I said quickly.

"That's what I had in mind." He glanced around. "Anything I can help with?"

"Um, what happened to making them all wait," I asked, curling myself around him.

"Ah… Talk of babies must've caused it to slip my brain," he murmured. "Remind me again?"

I stood on my toes and brought his mouth down to mine, kissing him to "refresh" his memory, and then pulled away from him with a sweet smile.

He pouted, looking identical to the way Audrey had just a few minutes ago.

I laughed. "You poor thing. Think you can carry the cake out without being noticed? Or do you need a few minutes?"

He rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt anyone will be able to see my pecker since I'll be carrying that massive pink cake."

"Just don't drop it," I warned.

"I'm not you, love," he chuckled, ducking away from my playful slap of protest. I didn't really know why I was protesting; I was clumsy as hell.

I grabbed the list off the counter and studied it carefully, making sure I hadn't missed anything, and then I grabbed the box of candles, the lighter, and Audrey's small, round individual cake and followed Edward outside.

We set everything up on the stone patio, and then sat Audrey in her high chair. Everyone gathered around her and waited for Edward to place the cake in front of her. Her eyes crossed as she watched the flame flicker in front of her, darting back up to us as we all sang 'Happy Birthday' to her, baffled at what was going on.

Edward blew the candle out after we finished the song and removed it, bending over to kiss her forehead before letting her dive into the cake.

In just five minutes it was over, and Audrey was covered in cake and pink icing, but it had been worth every hour of planning to get the entire family here for this.

I scooped her up and took her to the sink to give her a quick bath while Edward served the other "adult" cake. I undressed her and sat her in the warm, soapy water, smiling down at her when she went to pat at the water with her hands.

She giggled happily and said, "Da!"

I glanced behind me and saw Edward coming into the kitchen with Ellie in his arms.

"What happened to you serving the cake?" I asked, reaching over and smoothing Ellie's hair out. "And what are you doing in here?" I asked her. "I thought you were busy playing with Grandpa."

"We have a present for you, Mummy," Ellie said with a grin.

"But it's Audrey's birthday. Not mine." I gave Edward a funny look. "Babe? What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"I thought we'd do something for you as well. This day's important to you-"

"To you, too," I interrupted.

"Yes, but I wasn't the one giving birth a year ago, nor did I spend the last few weeks trying to plan this little party for her and make sure that everyone important in our lives could see her devour/get covered in her first birthday cake. It's not much, but I thought it would be nice for you to spend a day with Rosalie, Alice, and your mum before they all flew back to the States."

"What about your mom?"

"She'll be there," he said, tapping Ellie's arm so that she handed me the envelope she'd been holding in her hand.

I opened the envelope and exhaled loudly when I saw that Edward had bought us all an entire day at one of London's best spas. Just when I thought he couldn't be any more considerate, or manage to give me exactly what I need—when I needed it—he always found another way to prove me wrong.

"This is fantastic," I said, dreaming of having all the knots in my muscles worked out of my body.

"I thought you'd benefit the most from it, with the massage. But you all can do whatever else it is you girls do at spas as well."

"Waxing, nails, all kinds of good stuff," I responded. "Thank you so much. It's… great."

"Great?" he chuckled. "Just great? What happened to fantastic? I liked that adjective much better."

My lips twitched with my smile, and I shook my head. "It's better than great. I love it. I love you." I grabbed Ellie's face and kissed her nose. "_Both_ of you."

"And we love you."


	4. Dec 1 DCM Squeeze My Lemon Outtake

**I'm sure this was already read by the majority of TMWCBM readers when it posted, but now it's a little more accessible :)**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Thanks to my beta, Stratan, for being his usual rocking self and checking over my porn. Big shout out to Johnnyboy7 for approving the freshness.

It's short and (hopefully) hot, just a little outtake from my fic, The Man Who Can't Be Moved. If you curious as to what a few little details in this outtake are, umm… go read the fic.

www(dot) fanfiction (dot)net/s/5473838/1/The_Man_Who_Cant_Be_Moved

Shameless self-pimp over now.

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Bella**

I stepped into the empty dressing room and inhaled deeply. The scent of Edward's cologne lingered in the air, discarded clothes littered the dark leather couches, and the faint sounds of a show in progress filtered through the now closed door. I purposefully walked through the room, before I could lose my nerve, and perused the numerous button-up shirts that wardrobe had provided him with before finally setting on one.

Draping it over the back of the couch, I then stripped out of my clothes; out of everything I'd worn here—including my panties—leaving only my purple stilettos on. I slipped my arms into the lavender and white pinstriped button-up shirt, letting it fall haphazardly over my breasts and over my hips. I checked my reflection in one of the many mirrors, careful to avoid looking at the scars that still marred my stomach, and adjusted the shirt so that it covered me just so.

Fuck, I needed him. I needed to feel his strong body pressing against me, his smooth, damp skin sliding over mine; the taste of his tongue, warm and spicy and sweet, in my mouth.

But that was exactly why I was here—a surprise, of sorts, for our anniversary. So much had happened in the last year… I was more than ready to leave it all behind and start again, maybe go back to the way we were before the accident; before Edward felt like he had to be so careful with me. I was tired of feeling as if I'd break under his touch. I just wanted to be… normal again, whatever the fuck that meant.

I strained to hear what was happening on set, having nothing to do but stand here and wait. The longer I waited, the more nervous I got. Before I realized what I was doing, I was pacing the room furiously, nearly talking myself out of this very stupid idea. Anyone could walk in and find me virtually naked in my husband's dressing room… and in his line of work that could be bad. Very, very bad.

Just when I was about to throw my clothes back on and leave, the door opened to reveal a very surprised, very pleased Edward. I stood in place and brought my thumb to my lips, biting down on it nervously as I waited for his reaction.

A thrill coursed through me as his eyes roamed by body, darkening as they slowly inched downward. He took in every bit of exposed flesh and let out a breath as soon as he reached my shoes. Jesus fucking God, the look on his face—the rapture, the need—left me wanting, ready… wet.

"Christ, baby," he murmured huskily, reaching behind him and locking the door. "You look so fucking-"

"Ridiculous?" I finished for him, my eyes darting around the room for my discarded street clothes. "It was stupid; I shouldn't have-"

"Isabella." The tone of his voice was enough to stop my idiotic rambling. I chanced a look at him and saw him smirking. "I was going to say 'sexy'."

"Oh." Heat rose to my cheeks, and a delighted smile instantly crossed my lips. "Yeah?"

"God, yes," he answered, coming toward me. The moment he could, he reached out and cupped the back of my neck, gently pulling me toward him. "I really hope you had something in mind and aren't simply teasing me," he said, staring at me intensely.

"I had something in mind," I answered coyly, wrapping the blue, striped silk tie around my hand to bring him even closer. "It involves you naked… with the exception of this tie."

He licked his lips and took another step, pressing me against the vanity. It was cold against my bare thighs, but I ignored it as I anticipated that first touch, the electricity behind it.

And then he touched me. He ran his index finger along the seam of the shirt, in between my breasts, and I swallowed convulsively, trying to maintain my sanity as heat bloomed from that touch and throughout my entire body.

"I seem to recall that you enjoy me wearing a tie."

I nodded, my head swimming with the way his fingers played over my skin. His hand skirted under the shirt to palm my ass, tilting my pelvis up to meet his while simultaneously hitching my leg around his hip.

"I'm not hurting you, am I? This is okay?" he breathed, grinding into me.

The second I felt his erection through the fabric of his pants, my head fell back and a moan escaped my lips. "Fuck yes, it is," I replied.

He hummed his approval and pulled back just enough so that he could cup my sex with his other hand. He stroked me once, and my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head. It'd been so long since I'd needed him this much, since I'd craved his touch and the ache that came with the feel of him driving into me.

"You're so wet… Excited, already, are we?" he asked lowly, nipping at my neck.

I scrambled for some kind of witty retort—because that shit was kind of embarrassing—but wound up squealing with laughter as he abruptly lifted me up and set me on the counter.

"Eager, are we?" I finally managed answer, throwing his words back at him.

"You've no idea," he said lowly. "So you're my present…"

"Part of it."

He grinned wickedly. "Then I suppose I should unwrap you."

"Yeah," I gasped, "you should."

He settled in between my legs and pushed the shirt over my shoulders, covering my skin with teasing, wet kisses before he brought my feet up to rest on the counter next to my ass.

Then, he stepped back and appreciated the view, letting out this guttural, incredibly hot sound when he reached the juncture of my thighs.

I blushed furiously and squirmed; the heat of his stare had me desperate to have him inside me.

He loosened his tie so that he could reach the buttons beneath it and said, "You're gorgeous. Absolutely…" His eyes snapped to mine. "It's too bad you didn't bring Old Faithful. It's been a while since we made good use of it."

I giggled and shook my head, letting the shirt fall further off my body, and then pulled my arms out from the fabric. "Later?"

He nodded and quickly took off his shirt, throwing it off to the side. The tie hung limply from his neck, over his bare, chiseled torso.

"Damn that's hot," I mumbled without thinking.

He flashed a crooked smile at me; in an instant, it was gone, replaced by something dark and heady. "Touch yourself," he instructed.

"Oh, fuck," I breathed, tentatively reaching up cup my breast. His greedy eyes locked with mine, and then descended to where my hand was gently kneading at my flesh. Seeing his eyes upon me, gazing at my movements, was almost my undoing.

The moment my thumb moved over my nipple, he groaned and started unbuckling his belt. "Lower, baby."

I leaned back against the mirror and let my other hand drop, slowing inching it over my abdomen and down... I watched him closely as I trailed one finger over myself, lazily dipping it inside me before I grazed my thumb over my clit. I moaned as pleasure jolted right through me.

His pants fell to the floor, and he hurriedly toed off his shoes and stepped out of it all. "Don't stop," he panted, coming toward me.

His mouth was suddenly on mine, plundering, claiming. He reached down between us and took my hand with his, guiding my movements. In and out, slow and steady… and then his finger was suddenly inside me, sliding in perfect synchronization with my own.

With each pass, I unraveled more. He broke away from the kiss and moved down my body. His mouth closed over my nipple, kissing my finger once before he then moved down my stomach—licking, biting, tasting… Doing everything possible to drive me wild. Heat flooded my veins, desire unfurled within me, as his chin scraped over my clit. I threw my head back against the mirror, earning a chuckle from Edward as it sounded throughout the room.

"Mind yourself," he murmured playfully. The vibrations of his voice had me drowning in sensation.

My hips flexed into his mouth, our hands, seeking release. Slowly the pressure built deep inside me, taunting me, until his tongue swept over my clit one last time, hitting that sweet spot and sending me into mindless oblivion.

I garbled something incoherent out as I rode out my orgasm. Our hands slowed, and Edward turned his head to the side, kissing the apex of my thigh lightly and inhaling against my skin.

"You smell divine, Mrs. Masen," he whispered. "Of freesias and sex…"

"And you," I finished. Always of him.

He went to tease me by gliding his mouth over my thigh, toward my knee and away from the part of me that was still reeling...

He removed our fingers, and I whimpered with loss. "I want to fuck you, baby," he said lasciviously. "I want to feel you wrap around me, come around me."

"Please," I moaned, grabbing the tie with both of my hands and jerking him toward me. "Please."

He straightened up and ran his hands over my thighs, massaging them with his thumbs as he stared down at where we were nearly joined.

He lined us up and sank into me languidly, hissing when he was seated fully inside me. I rolled my hips against him, prompting him to pull back and watch as his dick glistened in the harsh lights surrounding us…

He thrust back into me, harder this time, with a grunt. "God, I need to…"

"Do it," I encouraged, wrapping myself around him.

His eyes flashed to mine. "You're sure? I-"

"Yes," I moaned unabashedly as he pushed into me again.

He abruptly pulled out of me and dragged me off the counter, cautiously spinning me around, and then pulling my leg up so that my foot rested on the chair beside us.

He skimmed his fingers up my thighs and dipped his head down to kiss the small of my back, trailing kisses up my spine. He moved my hair aside so that he could have full access to my neck.

"Bella," he gasped into my ear, driving into me in one smooth move, "you feel so good."

I moaned and fell forward, bracing myself with the mirror as Edward slammed into me again.

The vanity knocked against the wall as he took me. His motions were strong, unwavering. He picked up the pace, and I could feel myself tightening around him as my body deliciously spiraled out of control again.

His hand covered mine on the mirror; his arm wrapped around my waist, bringing us closer together. "Look at me," he demanded with a moan. "I want to watch you come."

I raised my head to look at him in the mirror. An intoxicating mix of love and lust and awe stared back at me, causing a wave of pleasure to roll over me.

"So fucking close," I whispered.

My free hand made its way down my body, to where we were joined. I circled my clit with my fingers and whimpered, very nearly closing my eyes as I was rocked with another orgasm.

Edward thrust into me one last time, climaxing deep inside me. He buried his face into my neck and clung to me as he came.

We collapsed against the vanity, both exhausted and sated, panting heavily as we came down from the high. Eventually, he started to stand and pulled me with him, bringing us to the floor.

He wrapped his arm around me and drew me close. I placed my cheek on his chest and just stared up at him, grinning stupidly.

"What?" he asked, smiling back at me.

"I would like to make that a tradition. We should have sex like that every year."

"How about every night?" he countered.

I blinked. "But you…"

"I was wrong," he said simply. "I shouldn't treat you any differently than I did before the accident."

My grin widened.

"Happy anniversary," he said quietly.

"Happy anniversary," I repeated. "Want to go again?"

"Here?"

"No. Home. My old man needs recovery time," I snarked.

He laughed. "Oh, you'll pay for that."

"At home?" I asked impishly.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "At home."


End file.
